Under the Moonlight
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: One Shot stelena set after By The Light Of the Moon. Told in Elena's perspective..


A/N: I got my laptop back, so expect more of Forever After shortly! This is a one-shot story, set after the final Stelena scene in By the Light of the Moon! Enjoy, and Review

My vision is blurred by my tears. They are falling down my cheeks onto my tear soaked diary, which is open to a fresh page, with no writing on it. I can't write about anything right now, I need to make my life right again. I took a deep breath and looked out my window, watching twilight fade into darkness. A silhouette emerges into my room, and the twinkling green eyes set off butterflies into my stomach. I leaped off my window seat, into his arms. I couldn't believe that Elijah actually kept his word, and that Stefan was standing in my room, holding me in an embrace that seemed all too familiar. I held his smooth face in my hands, caressing the perfect jaw line that I missed so much. I felt my emotions flood to my face, all our memories rushing back to my head. Our first kiss, the day he told me what he was, the first time I spent the night, the day he told me he loved me, the night he woke me to take me to the ferris wheel, and then the fateful day I broke both of our hearts. I thought that if I took away the one thing that was selfish in my life, that I would be able to see things more clearly, but in the end, I can see so much clearer with him in my arms. He began to lead me towards the bed, and caressed me with kisses all over my body. I giggled when he reached my stomach, and I flipped over onto him, pulling my top over my head, watching him take his own off. We nestled into the sheets, playing footsy all night, making love in the moonlight. I fell asleep in his arms, mindlessly twisting his ring around his finger. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the blinds that we forget to close. I fluttered my eyes open to find an empty bed. I sat straight up, afraid that last night was all a dream. I turned to the side, and found a note on the pillow I thought he had slept on. I opened it to find his familiar handwriting wrapping around the page.

"Elena, follow the roses. XO~Stefan" It read. I giggled to myself, feeling color rush to my face at the romantic gesture. I got up, realizing I was wearing nothing but my lacy purple bra and boy-short underwear. I grabbed my silk robe off the back of my door, and followed the red rose petals all the way downstairs. I felt an aroma of eggs and other amusing scents rush to my nose, and I opened the kitchen door to find a tray with orange juice and an omelet with whole wheat toast and jam on the table. I looked around for Stefan, but didn't see him anywhere, afraid that he left before I woke. Before I could go looking for him, a large bouquet of purple, yellow, and pink roses appeared in my face. I sighed, and saw Stefan behind them, standing in a fresh outfit, looking alarmingly perfect.

"Good Morning my love." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked into his eyes, and felt my insides melt into a puddle.

"I. I I thought I was dreaming this morning when you weren't in bed. I thought that last night never happened, and-". Stefan cut me off before I could finish.

"Elena, do you remember what you did last night? You got me out of the tomb. And when I came to see you, you leapt into my arms, and began to cry. Elena, I don't know how you did this, but I want to tell you before it's too late". He said, cupping my face in his hands.

"I want to tell you, that I love you, and never stopped. No matter what happens, you are the love of my life, and all of the problems that we have in our lives, are just reality soaking in. There is no way I could be so eternally in love with you without having to pay a small price. Whatever drives us apart, it's just another step in the journey that I intend on taking to keep you mine forever". He spoke, ending the poetic speech with a kiss. I kissed him back passionately, and allowed him to hoist me up onto the counter. He kissed me up and down, and carried me back upstairs, and we replayed last night over again.

"Stefan, just incase I haven't told you enough times, I love you with all my heart, and I might screw things up now and then, and I might go on a few more suicide missions, but NEVER let me slip away again. Next time we break up, or get in a fight, just know that it will NEVER be forever. It's you and me Stefan, always". I breathed inbetween kisses. He looked deeply into my eyes, and said, "I can't do this anymore, Elena".

I stared at him in awe, feeling tears rush to the surface, spilling all over his warm naked body. He laughed, and took me in his arms again.

"Darling, remember our little trick? I say, I can't do this anymore, Elena, but it really means I love you" He explained in a flurry of words. I nodded my head knowingly, and tried to stifle a laugh through the emotion in my words.

"I remember Stefan, I just wish we could forget that night I broke up with you. I ruined everything good about us. I kept making you promise that you would never break my heart, but I then turned around and did the same thing to you. I will never be able to apologize enough to fix things" I said quickly.

"I forgive you. We never broke up, and the past two months never happened, okay?" He comforted, kissing my eyelids that were wet with tears.

"Fine Stefan, whatever" I said, giggling with more tears of joy trickling out of my eyes.

"Forever and Ever" He agreed, and with that, we went back to kissing passionately, forgetting the outside world and our emerging problems we both knew that we would eventually have to get back to. Instead, we made up for lost time, ending our fairy tale with kisses and confessions. Together, forever.


End file.
